Akatsuki
) |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Thunderclap: Blitz Motor |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Taktischeblitzanzug |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Shinobu Matsumoto |Row 14 title = English Voice: |Row 14 info = Kaiji TangSuper psyched to announce that I'll be voicing Akatsuki in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle 2.0.!!}} "EX...S...? I fear the power of this device is classified. I cannot disclose that information." Akatsuki (アカツキ) is a character originally from the Akatsuki Blitzkampf franchise. He is a super soldier of the Japanese Imperial Army. He first appeared as post-launch content for the arcade version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late. Background The God of Thunder, awoken from his slumber. A mysterious man who suddenly appeared in modern day. He was tasked with an important mission, and seeks to see it through unbeknownst to many. Awakened from his deep sleep, the landscape spread before him was, shall we say, foreign. In a world he had no clue how to navigate, he continues to fight, protecting the secret weapon bound to his body. His armament of lightning has it all, projectiles, anti-airs, lunging attacks. My goodness, he almost sounds like the main character. What could he actually be...? Introduction on the official site Information Hailing from his namesake series, which spans four games (Akatsuki Shisei Ichigō, Akatsuki Blitzkampf, its arcade re-release Ausf Achse and arcade only sequel En-Eins Perfektewelt) , He's a high ranking officer of the Imperial Army. He was believed to have been killed in action but has managed to survive after being frozen in ice for fifty years. Appearance Akatsuki is a well built man with short indigo hair and black eyes. In certain artworks, Akatsuki is drawn with one eye featuring black sclera and a red pupil (Mainly as a nod to his home series' artstyle). His attire is a traditional Japanese military outfit that consists of a white, long sleeved buttoned coat, black pants, and black leather shoes with black gloves. He can be seen wearing a long cloak before battling. Personality Akatsuki is a calm and stoic man who prioritizes his mission above anything else. He can be serious when the time needs it and will not hold back whenever someone stands in his way, regardless of age or sex. But despite it, he respects his foes enough to wish that they may cross paths on friendly terms should they meet again. He likes classic Japanese culture and also speaks in a very old fashioned way via his pronoun usage. Story A man of mystery who suddenly appeared in this world. His body is endowed with a vital secret, he acts in with utmost secrecy. After awakening from his long slumber, he returned to his homeland to discover the scenery had become all too unfamiliar. Despite not knowing left from right in this land, he fully intends to accomplish the mission that he was entrusted with: "In the event the mission fails, destroy the Blitz Motor and erase all traces of its existence" Arcade Story: Akatsuki finally makes it back to civilization after smuggling himself onto a carrier and goes out to complete a mission he was entrusted with half a century ago: Destroy all traces of the Blitz Motors. He notices that night is falling and goes to secure as much information on his current surroundings before sunrise and then continue on with his mission. And hopefully find something to eat. In his travels, Akatsuki comes across a strange girl who addresses him as "sir", leaving Akatsuki confused as he couldn't recall anyone working under him. The girl claims that Akatsuki is a hero, not only of her, but also the entire world. The girl also talks of lands known as "NAOOOMI" and "NEGICA" and asks as to why he has returned to such a "place of unimaginable carnage", Akatsuki is absolutely baffled by what the girl is talking about. Suddenly, the girl angrily claims that he has betrayed her and talks about how she has had to fight to survive for ten years. She also talks about a certain saying: "If you eat the poison, you better clean the plate" and comes to the conclusion that it is pointless to say anything else. Akatsuki quickly heads off in the opposite direction, away from the girl and her strange ramblings while she makes chase. Akatsuki manages to escape after a brief scuffle with the girl and comes across a much older woman who begins questioning the reasoning behind his outfit, believing him to be a cosplayer. Confused by this term, Akatsuki asks the woman as to where he is and who she is. The woman mocks Akatsuki in regards to his first question and Akatsuki explains that a lot has changed since he first arrived. The woman proceeds to interrogate him and asks as to who he is and if he is a newcomer to the "Night", to which Akatsuki answers that he is a mere foot soldier. The woman then proceeds to threaten Akatsuki with severed limbs after crossing paths with her. Surprised by this, Akatsuki talks about how he knows a woman similar to her, but also lets slip that he mistook her for "one of those professionals who ply their trade at night", angering the woman. She introduces herself as Hilda and proceeds to fight Akatsuki, which he manages to come out of victorious. After fighting his way through a few more unique characters, Akatsuki ends up coming across a little girl, who talks about how she has lived for centuries and how it's rare that she comes across someone like him. The girl also talks about another strange person whose name she can't remember, potentially referring to the strange girl from before. She explains that she won't be able to let Akatsuki roam free due to the power she can sense from him. Akatsuki replies that he has come across certain people similar to the little girl and comes to the conclusion that she is possessed by some sort of demon, to which the girl responds that he is not exactly wrong and challenges him to a fight. Akatsuki agrees to the girl's offer and defeats her in battle. Soon after, Akatsuki comes across a young boy who once again wonders if he is either a cosplayer or actually in the military, which Akatsuki takes note of. The boy says that he saw Akatsuki next to the unconscious body of the little girl from before, whom he refers to as Linne and deduces that Akatsuki just took her down. The boy explains that since Akatsuki managed to win against her, he will have to deal with him. Now annoyed by the constant fight requests, Akatsuki explains that he gets hungry incredibly quickly whenever he uses the power of his Blitz Motor and that he doesn't have time to fight the boy. Instead, the boy offers Akatsuki the chance to hang out for a minute or two and explains that while it's good that Linne is alright, not getting payback will make both of them look bad. And so, the two fight, with Akatsuki once again emerging as the victor. The boy wakes up after being knocked unconscious and finds out that Akatsuki has left. Meanwhile, Akatsuki is grateful that the fight between him and the boy went by quickly, otherwise he would've ran out of stamina. Noticing that no one else seems to be targeting him, Akatsuki concludes that he is safe for now and whatever event that brought out these strange people is now coming to an end. Akatsuki ponders over what kind of force would bestow these people with strange powers, believing that these are the results of Gesellschafts super soldier experiments. Akatsuki decides to continue on with his mission and makes his way to Mount Fuji as the sun rises. Abilities Akatsuki's ability is the "EXS of the Thunderclap" ( ), which refers to his Blitz Motor ( ). The Blitz Motor is actually a type of weapon that grants the superhuman abilities that are seen in his home series, and is not truly an "EXS" due to the fact that he's not truly an In-Birth. It is also stated to be a military secret as Akatsuki himself merely puts it, leaving its origins a mystery. The Blitz Motor also has the side effect of quickly draining Akatsuki's stamina, which can be replenished through food. In battle, Akatsuki uses personally-honed military-based martial arts ripped straight from his home universe. His weapon is the military suit he wears. Its correct name in German is Taktischeblitzanzug ( ), which is German for "Tactical Flash Suit". Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst and BBTAG)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He disguises. To accomplish the duty he is assigned. For his country he loves. The soldier was supposed to be dead. Fighting demon that woke up after half century. The body with hidden secret. The forever war. --- Why has he strayed into this night. The detail unknown. No need to know. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He hides. To carry out the mission assigned to him, and for the love of country. He was considered dead and over half a century later, he resurfaces. Surrounded by devices unfamiliar, he fights to protect himself. How he wandered into this night is a mystery. I hope that you may forgive the lack of details... he is only a guest. Gameplay Check the details about Akatsuki's gameplay from here! Gallery Trivia * SUBTLE STYLE, the creators of Akatsuki Blitzkampf drew all of Akatsuki's new sprites for this game. * His theme is a remix of Akatsuki Blitzkampf's opening theme "Dawn of War". * Akatsuki is Japanese for either "dawn" or "daybreak". * During his talk with Linne, she refers to Eltnum as "Examu". Examu is another fighting game developer whose most of the games are published by one of the game’s companies such as Atlus and Arc System Works and are most famous for the Arcana Heart series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle